


Powerless

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Loki, Romance and Family [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Songfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, people expressing their anger towards Loki, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has visits in his cell from the most important persons of his past.</p><p>Extract: </p><p>"The mouth chain looks good on you," Sif said at last as she left.</p><p>Anger began to rise in him, but he did not let it show. In desperation, he pushed the thought of the warrior aside. Should she become Thor's wife and give him many heirs, what did it matter? She was not worthy of him, anyway. He would never want to mix his blood with an Aesir. Any other people, he preferred, even the Chitauri.</p><p>He thought about Odin's words again. There had to be something ... A worthy successor could take the throne ... But what exactly made him worthy? If he could at least fulfill one of those requirements. A good warrior, as the Aesir wanted, he could never be. His skills in magic and tricks were too strong; actually, something wonderful, at least in the eyes of Jotuns and Vanir. But for the people of Asgard, it was a little effeminate, undignified ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this One-Shot for a friend of mine who wanted these lyrics for a Loki fanfic.  
> I'm not so fond of the song but I tried my best.
> 
> This One-Shot may have a sequel if you want ^^

**Powerless**

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine_  
You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind  
I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose  
  
And you held it all. but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all, and I was by your side  
Powerless  
  
I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end  
I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend  
You'll never know what I became because of you  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose 

 

He was a _god_. He did not deserve to be bound and condemned to a miserable existence with a mouth chain sealing his silver tongue. He was a _god_.  
  
Loki looked up and showed the person at the bars that he had taken notice if his presence. The pure hatred for his brother made his face contort. The betrayal and the shame of his present existence was burning in the eyes of the God of Lies. Even if Loki had wanted to, he could not shout in anger at Thor. The look he was giving him would be enough for the colossus, gradually destroying him from the inside out. It should be enough to tear his soul apart.  
  
"Brother, why have you done all this? You may be the God of Lies, but the suffering that Midgard ... " His voice trailed off as he could see the amused grin in Loki's eyes. Thor felt powerless against all the wickedness in Loki's soul. What had happened to his brother? What was the reason? Was it the envy of the throne?  
"Loki, I will help you. If you admit your wrongdoing in front of the All-Father, then it could save you from an eternity in chains. "  
  
_Never_ , Loki's eyes shouted.  
He had done the right thing. All those pathetic people required a leadership that would finally free them from their shameful life. But Thor was too stupid to understand that.  
A _king_ this quarrelsome brat should become. Loki's mind couldn't grasp this idea. He himself should be king. He had a right to it as the legitimate heir, even if he shared no blood with Odin.  
Loki sometimes thought about what it would have been like to not be Laufey's bastard, but to be the Crownprince of Jotunheim. His magic would certainly be great enough to bring Jotunheim back to its former glory. But that was not what he wanted. The young god coveted the throne of Asgard, superior to all realms.  
But he would never be able to walk this way now anymore.  
Loki tried to devise a new path, as soon as he could leave his dungeon after an eternity. But his chances were low. Jotunheim nearly experienced its end by the hand of the God, Midgard was to be developed in order to understand the true meaning of his words, and Asgard would already be ruled at that time by Thor. And at Valhalla when this dick head of a brother also put children into the world, then his opportunities to gain the Aesir throne became vanishingly small.  
But there had to be a way out. Any oath that Odin had made, which referred to the heir to the throne ...  
  
Thor helplessly looked at his brother. There was nothing that he could give him to choose the path of righteousness. But ... maybe there was a person who Loki was close enough to to do that. He would have to ask his father for help, even if it was not easy, because with that he would doubt the judgment of Loki's punishment.  
"'Till the next sunset, brother," Thor said, and had to turn around, no longer able to look into his eyes, so filled with hatred.  
  
Loki had scarcely noticed that Thor was gone. He was now reveling in the silence that did not disturb his thoughts.  
Was there even one vow of Odin which could release him? Loki could not remember any. A worthy successor should be king, but the god of mischief had already gambled and lost that chance.  
Loki devised plans for hours, which led to nothing. Tears of despair formed in his eyes, which he did not want to admit to himself.  
  
"The God of Lies seems to finally get his rightful punishment," said a voice a few meters away from the bars.  
  
Loki raised his head and cursed himself for having even shown that he perceived her. The whore that would one day be Thor's wife. He had played every imaginable trick on her in his youth. He had cut her hair and received a degrading punishment - to give her mane back to her. But not without a blemish ... Loki had given her pitch-black hair, just like his. And Thor found it even more beautiful and graceful than her golden mane ...  
  
He looked at her questioningly, asking for the reason for her visit  
  
"I wanted to see if you rot properly down here. And yes, so it appears to me." Sif wrinkled her nose and lifted her chin. "You deserve nothing else. You were always worth less than a piece of dirt."  
  
Hatred flared up again in Loki's eyes and he had to force himself to sit still. Oh, Thor should have this woman whom he had once sought at very young age. She had become nothing more than an arrogant bitch, wrapped in the body of a beauty.  
  
"The mouth chain looks good on you," Sif said at last as she left.  
  
Anger began to rise in him, but he did not let it show. In desperation, he pushed the thought of the warrior aside. Should she become Thor's wife and give him many heirs, what did it matter? She was not worthy of him, anyway. He would never want to mix his blood with an Aesir. Any other people, he preferred, even the Chitauri.  
  
He thought about Odin's words again. There had to be something ... A worthy successor could take the throne ... But what exactly made him worthy? If he could at least fulfill one of those requirements. A good warrior, as the Aesir wanted, he could never be. His skills in magic and tricks were too strong; actually, something wonderful, at least in the eyes of Jotuns and Vanir. But for the people of Asgard, it was a little effeminate, undignified ...  
He therefore could neither prove himself, nor be worthy. But what could he do to create the requirements for the throne?  
  
Thor was just not ready yet, as he now knew. What could turn Thor from a quarrelsome boy into a real man, would also help him to reach such a status? Perhaps a marriage? No ... he himself had married a woman half a year ago, even though the female had been unwilling.  
So what was it that Thor could do with either Jane or Sif to give him the throne? What changed a man? Could it be... How absurd sounded that? But maybe that was just this absurdity he could use to his advantage.  
  
By all the gods, Loki was a good fighter, even if he used wayward methods. He was able to lead an empire and an army when it was asked for. He would have a queen at his side. What was missing?  
  
Then he heard steps again. Slowly approaching. One undoubtedly male, hard and the other, soft and feminine.  
  
"Apparently it is not in my power to dissuade you, but maybe it can be the Goddess of Fidelity."  
  
_What could she do?,_ Loki's eyes spoke for him as he thought about his wife.  
  
"She has a message for you. Sigyn will soon be more than just your wedded wife. "  
  
Loki raised a quizzical eyebrow when the goddess appeared before the bars, hands placed protectively on her heavily swollen abdomen.  
That could not be true! Apparently his lies had borne fruit ...


End file.
